Problem: For all integers $n$ greater than 1, define $a_n =
\dfrac{1}{\log_n 2002}$. Let $b = a_2 + a_3 + a_4 + a_5$ and $c=
a_{10} + a_{11} + a_{12} + a_{13} + a_{14}$. Find $b - c.$
We have $a_n = \frac{1}{\log_n 2002} = \log_{2002} n$, so \begin{align*}
b-c =& \left(\log_{2002} 2 + \log_{2002}
3 + \log_{2002} 4 + \log_{2002} 5\right)\\
&- \left(\log_{2002} 10 + \log_{2002}
11 + \log_{2002} 12 + \log_{2002} 13 + \log_{2002} 14\right)\\
=& \log_{2002}
\frac{2\cdot 3 \cdot 4 \cdot 5}{10\cdot 11 \cdot 12 \cdot 13 \cdot
14} = \log_{2002} \frac{1}{11 \cdot 13 \cdot 14} = \log_{2002}
\frac{1}{2002} = \boxed{-1}.
\end{align*}